


Denial, Blameshifting and Unfair Accusations

by Creej



Series: Shattered World [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Casefic (sorta), Established Relationship, M/M, a bit of artist!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: There's a robbery at one of Elizabeth's events and she blames Peter when she lands on the suspects list.





	Denial, Blameshifting and Unfair Accusations

Neal set his pencil aside with a soft groan and scrubbed his face.

"Neal?" Peter asked from the bed where Neal had posed him - back against the headboard, supported by pillows, one knee bent, causing the sheet to reveal just enough that it was obvious he was completely nude. 

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Neal said, his gaze roaming over his partner. "For me, not you."

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is I can't concentrate with you looking so...appetizing," Neal said, his eyes dark with arousal. When Peter started to sit up, he held up a hand. "If you move, I will _not_ be accountable for my actions."

With a wicked grin, Peter sat up and the sheet slid down...just as the door burst open and Elizabeth stormed in. "I've seen you naked, Peter," she said a bit contemptuously as he covered himself.

"You don't have that right anymore," Peter said.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" Neal asked coldly.

"Why'd you do it?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring the question.

"Do what?" Peter asked.

"The Hildebrand's were robbed," Elizabeth said. "During the event I organized for them. I'm a suspect, thanks to you."

"Contrary to what you seem to think, I don't keep track of your business obligations," Peter said. "And did you even stop to think that _everyone_ there that night would be a suspect? Standard procedure, Elizabeth. They look at everyone, see who had opportunity, who had motive. So, why would you think I had anything to do with it?

"Because no one else would want to bring me down," Elizabeth said. "Unless it was your fuckbuddy here."

"You will _never_ refer to Neal that way again," Peter said sharply. "If I wanted to bring you or your business down I would have had you charged with a class B misdemeanor."

"On what grounds?"

"Adultery," Peter said. "Little known fact, rarely prosecuted but if I'd really pushed I could have done it. How many clients would you have had if you'd been found guilty of _any_ crime? I had evidence, the case would have been open and shut."

"I don't care what you say, I still think you did it," Elizabeth said. "I didn't steal anything."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Neal said.

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you," Elizabeth said dismissively.

Neal rose from the chair and advanced on her. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, his anger barely in check. "You bust into _my_ apartment, accuse _my partner_...I told you before, I'm done being polite to you, done being a gentleman so. Get. Out. Of. My. Loft... _NOW._ And don't you dare show your face here again."

"Who am I? I'm the one who could ruin his career," Elizabeth said, lip curled in a sneer. "How do you think the Bureau would react to the news that he's fucking his consultant?"

"They wouldn't care," Peter said. "He doesn't report to me, he reports to Bancroft, just like I do. He's not _my_ consultant, he's the division's. Nice try though."

"Peter? Neal?"

June appeared at the door, her normally serene face hardening in anger when she saw Elizabeth. "You will vacate the premises now, Ms. Mitchell," she said. "And should you come back, I'll have you arrested for trespassing." When Elizabeth made no move to leave, she added sharply, " _Now_ Ms. Mitchell."

"Fine," Elizabeth gritted. "But I swear, if I find out you had anything to do with it, you _will_ pay." With that, she turned on her heel and left, almost shoving June aside.

"Is everything all right?" June asked.

"We're fine," Neal said.

"What did she want?"

"She's a suspect in a robbery and she blames me," Peter said. "I didn't even know there _had_ been a robbery."

Neal and June exchanged a glance, having the same thought. "You don't think Moz..." June asked.

"I think he could have," Neal said. "But I doubt he did. I'm pretty sure he's out of town."

"We could ask him," Peter said. He looked down at the sheet covering him and stood, gathering it around. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get more presentable."

"You don't have to," Neal said innocently.

"I may as well since you can't...concentrate," Peter said wryly.

"Is there a reason he's naked under that sheet?" June asked after Peter retreated to the bathroom, a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Other than that I enjoy looking at him like that?" He smiled. "I was trying to do some preliminary sketches for a painting I want to do but like he said, I couldn't concentrate."

"I can certainly understand why not," June said. "The view would be quite...distracting." She raised a brow at Neal's look of surprise. "I may be old dear but I'm not dead. Peter's quite the handsome man. I've always thought so - rugged good looks, sexy in an understated way, boyishly charming. I can see why you fell in love with him."

"That's not the only reason," Neal said.

"I know, dear," June said. "But it's a nice start."

Peter emerged from the bathroom, dressed casually in jeans and a long sleeved, deep red Henley, brows raising in inquiry when he saw the look Neal and June exchanged. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Probably not," Neal said, gathering what few rough sketches he'd managed to complete, asking, "Should I call Moz? See what he might know about this robbery at...?"

"The Hildebrand's," Peter supplied. "You think he might know something?"

"He's retired but he still has his contacts," Neal said. "So, officially our case?"

"Officially, no," Peter said. "Not unless the file crosses my desk. But since we know about it, it couldn't hurt to look into it."

"And if Elizabeth _was_ involved?" Neal asked, studying his partner.

"She'll get no allowances just because she's my ex wife," Peter said.

"Do you think she might be?" June asked.

"I don't think so, no," Peter said. He shrugged. "But she's surprised me before. We'll follow the evidence like we always do."

 

Back at her offices, Elizabeth was still fuming - how _dare_ Peter suspect her of having part of something so...classless? Her business could take a major hit if there was even the suspicion that she'd been involved. Privately, she suspected Neal or Moz had done it - neither had made any secret of their dislike of her. They refused to see, to even consider that Peter had played a major part in her decision to look elsewhere for what she needed from him. No, they blamed her just like Peter did. That was probably Neal's doing - he was a conman, able to talk almost anyone into believing what he wanted them to believe. She scowled slightly. It was _Peter's _fault she had to find someone else.__

__As for the robbery, she knew none of her people were involved since she'd had background checks run on everyone under her supervision - to avoid just this scenario. No, the business wasn't as flush as it was even five years ago but it was far from the point that she'd even consider resorting to theft to keep it afloat._ _

__

__Monday morning handed Peter and the division the Hildebrand case and he finally found out what had been stolen - three necklaces worth nearly three million, four bracelets worth just over one million and a ring valued at nearly two hundred fifty thousand. Anyone could have walked out with them - they were light, easily concealed and transported._ _

__"We'll have to find out who was there," Neal said. "Guest, event staff..." He skimmed over the details. "Valets?"_ _

__"Considering the total value of the missing pieces, I think they could afford valets," Peter said. then sighed._ _

__"Elizabeth will have to be questioned," Neal said. "So will Yvonne."_ _

__"I know," Peter said. "Not looking forward to it. She already thinks I'm out to ruin her."_ _

__"So send Jones," Neal said. "Or Diana."_ _

__"She knows they're loyal to me," Peter said._ _

__"She also knows they're nothing but professional when it comes to the job, despite their personal feelings," Neal pointed out. "Have one of them question Elizabeth and Yvonne, we'll take the Hildebrand's and split the guests with either Jones or Diana and the rest can do the event staff and valets." He sat back in the visitor's chair. "Any mention of security? Guards? Video?"_ _

__"Guards," Peter said. "Three men, posing as guests. Video...we'll have to ask the Hildebrands."_ _

__

__Peter took Neal's suggestion and sent Jones to Burke Premier Events - Elizabeth refused to change the name - to question Elizabeth and Yvonne while he and Neal spoke to the Hildebrands and compiled the list of guests then made the rounds, taking statements._ _

__"Anyone stand out?" Peter asked when they convened in the conference room._ _

__"Guards are clean," Blake said. "Retired cops with exemplary records. Valets from a well respected company with a spotless record - both the company and employees. Wait staff had only a few minor misdemeanors in the bunch - mostly parking and speeding tickets. Nothing close to a felony."_ _

__"Jones?"_ _

__"Elizabeth and Yvonne have solid alibis," Jones said. "All the guests we spoke to said they were either in the kitchen or out with the guests at all times. Neither had the chance to pull it off." He hesitated, casting a quick glance at Neal. "However, Elizabeth seemed sure that either Mozzie or Neal is responsible."_ _

__"She would," Peter said with a sigh._ _

__"Search my place if you need to," Neal said, unconcerned. "I'll even show you where Byron hid his...less than legal assets if you want."_ _

__"And Mozzie?"_ _

__"Moz is out of town," Peter said._ _

__"No offense Boss but are you sure?" Diana asked. "He may have just told you he is."_ _

__"I'm the one who called," Neal said. "He always picks up for me and he wouldn't lie to me. He's in Detroit visiting Mr. Jeffries. Won't be back until next week."_ _

__"I know he has safehouses," Diana said. "Would he mind if we searched them?"_ _

__"I don't know," Neal said. He slid his phone across the table. "Call him and ask. Second preset."_ _

__Diana regarded him a moment before taking the phone, hitting the second preset and putting it on speaker._ _

__"Neal? What's the matter?"_ _

__"It's Diana, Mozzie."_ _

__"Lady Suit, why are you calling me on Neal's phone?"_ _

__"We have a ...situation," Diana said. "There was a robbery at one of Elizabeth's events about four days ago. She named you as a possible suspect."_ _

__"Unlikely," Moz said. "Even I can't be in two places at once. I've been here for the last week. Check flights from JFK to Detroit on the fifth under the name Ted Winters."_ _

__"Flight number?"_ _

__"One five three six," Moz said. He paused a moment. "If I may ask, what was taken?"_ _

__"Three necklaces, four bracelets and a ring," Peter said. "Total value, over four mil."_ _

__"Decent enough haul, I suppose," Moz said. "Do the victims have household staff? If so, you should check them. They'd have greatest access."_ _

__In the background, they heard someone - probably Mr. Jeffries - ask if anything was wrong and Moz's reply - that he was just consulting on a case for New York's White Collar division, causing those in the conference room to grin. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my class. I'm instructing some rather intelligent children on how to survive if things get...rough."_ _

__"As long as none of them use those lessons here in New York," Peter said, amused. "Thanks Moz."_ _

__"Suit."_ _

__"I'll check his alibi," Diana said, standing. "But I think it'll check out. He's a lot more forthcoming than he used to be."_ _

__"He's retired," Neal said. "No reason for him not to be."_ _

__"I'll check the household staff," Jones said, standing as well._ _

__"Elizabeth won't be happy when Moz and I are cleared," Neal said when the others left._ _

__"Probably not," Peter said. "I know you didn't do it and I know Moz didn't but she can't argue with evidence."_ _

__Neal regarded his partner for a moment then asked, "I've been wondering...is adultery really a class B misdemeanor?"_ _

__"In New York it is," Peter said. "Like I told her, it's rarely prosecuted but I could have made a case if I'd pushed."_ _

__"Why didn't you?"_ _

__"Wouldn't have been worth it," Peter said._ _

__

__It took another three days to find the culprit. Using Neal's remaining contacts, one of the Hildebrands groundskeepers was arrested when he tried to fence one of the stolen necklaces for well under the appraised value. And, as expected, Elizabeth wasn't happy that both Neal and Moz were cleared. Neal felt the anger simmer just under the surface when he read the transcript of Elizabeth's questioning, catching the thinly veiled accusations against him and his oldest friend, the implication that if neither of them had been directly involved then they knew who was._ _

__

__"Where is she?" Neal asked Yvonne._ _

__"In her office," Yvonne said, startled that the normally charming man was making no effort to hide his anger. "Mr. Caffrey...?"_ _

__Neal ignored her and went past to Elizabeth's office, nearly slamming the door open._ _

__"You can't just barge in here..." Elizabeth started angrily._ _

__"Like you did at the loft?" Neal asked, bracing his hands on the desk. "I'm only going to say this once - do _not_ try to use me - or Moz - to get back at Peter. We're not the reason your marriage fell apart, Peter isn't the reason it fell apart. It ended because you were greedy, selfish, self centered and didn't give a damn about anything or anyone but yourself. And you justified it by making Peter the bad guy. You have no one to blame but yourself and it's well past time you owned that." He paused. "I know it pissed you off that neither Moz nor I had anything to do with that robbery but too bad. We're both out of the life and have been for years and neither of us give a flying fuck about your business. Even if we _were_ still in the life, you wouldn't even rate - you're not that important so get over yourself."_ _

__"Get out of my office," Elizabeth gritted._ _

__"Stay away from Peter and Moz and I'll never set foot in here again," Neal said. He straightened, looking at her disgustedly before turning to leave. He gave a perfunctory nod to Yvonne as he passed, his anger somewhat abated but not entirely._ _

__Why hadn't he seen it all those years ago? Why hadn't he seen what kind of woman she really was? He was usually much better at reading people, finding out who they really were. But Elizabeth...She'd had him fooled and a small part of him had to admire that._ _

__As he took a cab back to June's, he came to the conclusion that he hadn't wanted to see it - maybe because of her (admittedly superficial) resemblance to Kate or because he just couldn't see anyone betraying Peter in such a manner. The man inspired loyalty without even trying - from him, his team, even Moz and June. But Elizabeth, the only one he'd let that far inside, had turned around and planted a knife in his back...because she'd gotten selfish and thought of no one but herself and what she wanted._ _

__

__"So, how'd it go?" Peter asked when Neal entered the loft. He was leaning back against the bookcase, beer in hand and looking only mildly interested._ _

__"I just gave her a piece of my mind whether she wanted it or not," Neal said, removing his jacket and pouring himself a glass of wine. "She didn't." He wasn't surprised Peter knew since he'd made no effort to hide it._ _

__"What'd you say?"_ _

__"I told her not to try using me or Moz to get back at you," Neal said. "I also told her we weren't the reason her marriage fell apart - that she was the only one to blame and it was high time she owned that."_ _

__"She listen?"_ _

__"Doubtful," Neal said and sighed._ _

__"Well, we can't make her stop blaming me - or you - if she's so intent on it," Peter said. "You know as well as I do that some just won't accept responsibility."_ _

__Neal set his wineglass on the coffee table, relieved Peter of his beer and moved into his arms. "Enough about her," he said, running his hands down Peter's back to cup his ass. He smiled against the other man's neck, feeling the response. He pulled back a little, seeing Peter's eyes darken slightly._ _

__"A very...effective distraction," Peter said._ _

__"For both of us I think," Neal said. "I know a better one though."_ _

__"Really? What's that?"_ _

__"Well, I think I can concentrate now," Neal said, stepping back._ _

__"I'm not sure I remember the pose," Peter said. "I may need some reminding."_ _

__Neal pulled him toward the bed, removing Peter's clothes as they went. After stacking the pillows against the headboard, he gently pushed Peter back, draping the sheet over his bent knee, covering his leg and groin...just barely. Neal stepped back, admiring the picture Peter made before indulging himself with a deep kiss, reluctantly pulling back to a safer distance and picked up his sketch book. "Close your eyes and put your head back," he instructed softly and began to draw._ _

__

__Five weeks later..._ _

__

__"Oh, Neal...it's gorgeous," June said appreciatively as she looked at the painting. "Have you shown him yet?"_ _

__"Not yet," Neal said. "He won't be back until tonight and I had to show someone."_ _

__"I won't tell," June said._ _

__Neal had deliberately used a limited palette - mostly white, off white and light tans - so the subject - Peter - stood out in stark contrast. The image portrayed exuded a sexuality that was almost primal, a power that was held in check almost casually, the curve of the shoulder, the line of the leg speaking of a strength belied by the face in repose, which spoke of a gentleness that was almost tangible._ _

__"And this is how you see him?" June asked._ _

__"It's how he _is_ ," Neal said. "But I don't think many people really stop to look. Most see someone who can't flirt, someone a bit shy or the FBI agent. But if they'd just look...they'd see this."_ _

__"They'd also see how much you love him," June said. "It's there in every brushstroke."_ _

__"I do," Neal said._ _

__"I really have to go," June said, taking one last look. "I have to get ready for that party tonight, pick up a hostess gift, you understand..."_ _

__"Of course," Neal said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "Have fun."_ _

__

__He'd just finished preparing a light dinner when he heard Peter climb the stairs and met him at the door. "How was the trip?" he asked, taking Peter's jacket._ _

__"Wouldn't have been necessary if the cops had any idea what they were doing," Peter said, giving him a light kiss. "The painting wasn't missing at all. Someone just forgot to mention it had been sent out for cleaning. Miscommunication all down the line." It was then he noticed the painting, covered like the last one. "You've finished?"_ _

__"Yesterday," Neal said. "Want to see?"_ _

__"Of course," Peter said. "But I can wait a bit longer. After dinner."_ _

__"You know, there was a time you'd have just looked," Neal said, setting a plate in front of him._ _

__"That was when you still might have been doing...unauthorized reproductions," Peter said._ _

__Neal smiled. "Let's call them what they were," he said. "Forgeries." He busied himself with his dinner a few minutes then said, "But that was before. I rarely did anything original because I didn't think I had the vision, the inspiration." He paused, looking at his partner. "But now I do," he said softly._ _

__Once the dishes were done and stacked by the sink, Neal led Peter over to the easel. "Nervous?" Peter asked._ _

__"Not this time," Neal said. He nodded at the painting. "Go ahead."_ _

__When the cloth fell to the floor, Peter drew a sharp breath and stepped back, looking at Neal almost bewildered. "It's...Jesus Neal. _Really?_ "_ _

__"Really, Peter," Neal said. "I just showed _you_ , how you really are...if anyone bothered to look."_ _

__"But it's so..." Peter stopped, unable to find the words and shook his head. But loss of words didn't mean he couldn't tell Neal how he felt. He pulled the younger man into his arms and took his mouth in a deep kiss - not demanding, not forceful...almost reverent. "I know it's not enough," he half whispered. "But thank you. It's beautiful."_ _

__"So are you," Neal replied. "Anyone who cant see that is just...not looking."_ _

__Peter pulled back and cupped his face. "No one else sees this, understood?" he said, trying for stern and completely failing._ _

__"Now you tell me," Neal said a bit amused. "June already did. Earlier. She liked it. But no one else if that's what you want. It's yours after all." He regarded the other man, a smile touching his mouth. "just like me."_ _

__Peter held him close again, eyes closed and thanked whatever gods were out there that he was lucky enough to have Neal as a friend and partner. He used to question it but he wouldn't now - or ever again._ _


End file.
